To Transcend Time
by hy043
Summary: Descrip is inside. This is ShiZaya so yeah that means yaoi. All warnings inside. Izaya is a samurai cursed by his dead lover to live forever, away from him and their son. Is Izaya guilty for what Tsugaru accused him of? Can a certain blond brute be his salvation? Or is all lost? Eventual ShiZaya, past TsuZaya. Mentions of Mpreg and possible future.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! The anime Durarara and all its characters belong to there rightful owners...not me .

**Description: **Being immortal, isnt all its cracked up to be. Though the perk of never aging was nice, it wasnt the life Orihara Izaya wanted to live. Coming from an honorable samurai family, he knew one day, he would die for his country. But a meeting with a mysterious blond changes everything. Cursed by the man he made a family with, Izaya must live his days alone. That is till he comes in contact with his dead lovers descendent in present day Japan.

**Paring: **Shizaya, some Tsugaru/Izaya

**Chapter Rating: **T for mild violence and language.

**Warnings:** First of all, this is yaoi so if you dont like boy love then get the fuck out xP Mentions of Mpreg and possible Mpreg later in the story if you ask nicely, this of course means there will be lemons that I will warn accordingly and rate the chapter for it. There will be some flashbacks and time lapses but it will all make sense in the end. Strong language and violence. Like I said before, I will rate the chapters accordingly and put up any new warnings as needed.

* * *

"_**Our Never Ending Story"**_

_Chapter 1: To Transcend Time_

_Red eyes followed the shadowed figure. The precise movements told him his target was no fool. He knew he was being followed. But by what and why? The deadly sharp katana was pulled from its sheath without making a sound. _

_The red eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight as they approached their target with feather light steps. The man didnt understand why this was happening. He had been so careful, making sure he cleaned up after himself after every attack he made. _

_He shouldnt have been able to be tracked! _

_Dammit! _

_This cant be happening to him! He'd been doing this for years so why now?_

_The now shaking man, turned a corner, into an alleyway, hoping to loose his pursuer. As he made his way into the darkness, he noticed he reached a dead end. Shivering with fear, the man tried to find a place to hide. _

_In the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow move. He hid the best he could, pressing himself against the wooden wall. Holding his breath in hopes of hearing his tracker. When he heard nothing, he looked around the trash he hid behind. _

_No one was there. _

_Strange. He could have sworn someone was following him. Then, a soft brush of wind blew by him. Nothing happened. What was that? _

_He caught the sight of red eyes, gleaming in the soft light. Red eyes he had only heard rumors about. The emperors own personal demon. Then he realized. That brush of wind. He heard the noise of metal clicking and knew he was dead. _

_The demon had struck. _

_As he felt the blood rush up his throat, he spoke. "Wh-who a-are you...?" The red eyes seemed to dance with a sick amusement at his struggling. The shadowed body attached to the bloody eyes turned in the light, revealing a young man in his early teens. _

_The black and red battle kimono ruffled slightly in his movements. His face was so pretty he could be mistaken for a female. Glossy raven hair framed the face of pale alabaster skin. The red eyed demon looked at him. His face void of emotion though his eyes said otherwise._

_As he began to walk out the alleyway, he turned to give the condemned man a look that would make the devil himself proud. "I'm everything and nothing." Then continued on his way. _

_As the man watched his killer leave, he noticed something strange. As he felt the summer breeze blow by him again, something wet hit his face. He raised a hand to touch it. A tear? But it wasnt his own. His eyes where dry. So then...where these his killers? He didnt have time to dwell on it as his body fell to the ground in two halves. _

Izaya opened his eyes. Looking up at the white ceiling as he rubbed the remainders of sleep away. He cast scarlet orbs onto the digital clock beside his bed. _'4:23 am...dammit...'_ Another night of little sleep.

He knew better then to try and go back to his slumber. He would only end up tossing and turning till he got fed up with it. Getting out of the king sized bed, he made his way to the closet to get clothes for the day.

As he walked to the bathroom, he passed a picture on the bedside table. It was rather old looking. More like a painting then a photograph. Three figures where present. A tall blond stood beside a much smaller raven haired who was holding a small child in his arms.

He stared at it with a longing look before turning on his heal and entering the large bathroom. Once the shower water was set to the right temperature, Izaya stepped in after depositing his night cloths into the hamper. A soft sigh of contentment left the small ravens lips as the hot water fell over his pale body.

As he massaged the sweet smelling shampoo into his hair, he couldnt help but wonder how things had ended up this way. He could still see his lovers face the night he cursed him into this never ending nightmare.

Izaya sighed. _'How could you do this to me Tsugaru...?' _He closed his eyes and banished the sad thoughts. They served him no good. The man was long dead and there was nothing he could do about it.

Finishing up his shower, he stepped out and grabbed a fluffy white towel. He dried off his body and pulled on his black boxers, laying the towel over his shoulders to dry his hair later. Walking into the bedroom, he sat on the edge of the bed as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

_"Why the long face love? You'll get wrinkles on that pretty face before you turn twenty." _Izaya glared at the image in the mirror. "I will not...its not like I'll ever get to twenty anyways..." The face in the mirror just smiled back at him.

_"You always think death is the answer. I swear your father was a fool to turn such a kind hearted person into a samurai." _Red eyes seemed to darken as they stared into sky blue. _"Izaya are you listening to me? Keep that look on your face and Sakuraya will think his mommy is sad." _

Hearing his sons name brought tears to eyes that hadnt shed them in years. He was surprised he could still cry. How long had it been? Twenty? Thirty years? "But no matter what...I stay the same...never moving forward...never able to be with you again..."

Izaya sighed again, looking down at the place above his heart. "I was suppose to die in battle...a samurai's death...that stab through the heart should have killed me...but no...I'm forbidden to grace the afterlife...Forbidden to see you two again..."

Deciding that dwelling on the past wasnt going to help, Izaya stood to dress himself the rest of the way. He had to make sure he wasnt late to start at his new school. Hey for being 1,823 years old, he still looked like a teenager. And to conform to his new surroundings, he needed to settle himself into everyday life again.

_'Its been a while...when was I last in school?...After the second world war I think...hmm...been a long while then...'_

Grabbing everything he needed, Izaya made his way to Raira Academy in Ikebukuro. A place where everyday, something new happens.

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Well just a teaser. Hate it? Love it? Want me to continue? Want me to drown on my own fluids? Your choice lol. If its the last, I'm sure I have some drain-o around here somewhere...hmmm... Oh well. Comment and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome. All other bullshit, you can leave it at the door.**

**SJ**


End file.
